


Naruto's Pranking Punishment

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mild torture, Small Penis, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Anko punishes Naruto after being the unintended target of his prank.





	Naruto's Pranking Punishment

After being away from home for two years of constant training, Naruto couldn’t wait to prank just one more person when he returned for old time’s sake. Unfortunately, when the blonde woke up, the only thing he could see was darkness. A blindfold covered his eyes and he immediately tried to pull it off, finding his arms and legs restrained at the wrists and ankles while forcing him to stand up. “W-Where am I? What’s going on?! Why can’t I see anything?!” The blonde ninja could hear someone chuckling behind him as he finally gained a sense of placement on himself, turning his head as far around as he could to try and hear who was there. “What do you want from me?!”   
  
The young man’s answer came in the form of the blindfold being removed from his eyes, being pulled to his forehead, revealing Anko Mitarashi standing there with a smile on her face. The purple-haired woman was dressed in what seemed to be a standard dominatrix outfit made of black leather. It barely covered her breasts, her hips, her sides, and came over her crotch to keep her pussy hidden from view. The leather even wrapped around her neck like a necklace before trailing down into her cleavage and spreading apart to connect to the leather on her sides, leaving her stomach and back fully exposed. Of course, the woman also had black leather boots and gloves to match her entire outfit. “I didn’t find it very funny to be the butt of your little prank, Naruto. You may not remember it too well… But let’s just say that I was humiliated and you ruined my day.”   
  
Naruto’s eyes went wide as he immediately connected the dots to why this was happening, figuring out that Anko wanted revenge. “I-It was an accident, Anko, I swear! I didn’t mean to upset you! I wasn’t even done with my prank when it went-” The blonde fell silent at the feeling of one of the woman’s gloved hands smacking against his cheek.   
  
“Shut up, Naruto. From here on out, you will refer to me as Mistress Anko. And you will realize that there is no way out of this.” Taking a breath, the woman took a step back and smiled, licking her lips at the sight of Naruto restrained and standing, just waiting for her mercy. “Now that you’re awake, the fun can begin.~” The purple-haired woman turned around and walked toward a small storage container in here, listening to the blonde struggle against his handcuff restraints. “You’re not going to get out of here, so just sit tight and be patient.”   
  
Fear started to swell up in Naruto, causing him to try harder against his restraints. The young man was far too focused on trying to get away that he failed to notice the woman walking back up to him, a sadistic grin on her face and a lustful look in her eyes as she soaked in the fear that he was feeling. Opening his mouth, nothing but a terrified shout left him when Anko ripped his shirt open right down the middle and yanking it off of him, leaving him in just his boxers. “W-What are you doing to do to me…?”

 

“If I see something that I like, I’ll go easy on you. If I don’t like what I see, then I’m going to make you my bitch.~” Anko licked her lips once again as she hooked her fingers into Naruto’s boxers, watching him struggle and shake his head to try and sway her from actually pulling them down. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of this… Or maybe you know what I’m going to end up doing.~” Without hesitating anymore, the purple-haired woman yanked the boxers off of the young man and gasped at the sight of his shriveled two-inch cock, watching it just dangle in front of her like some kind of deformed sausage. “Oh my god… The Uzumaki clan is fucked.” A loud laugh left the woman as she took a step back, looking up and seeing the blonde with a furious blush on his cheeks.   
  
The young man watched as the woman bent down got between his legs, gasping and groaning at the feeling of her flicked and smacking his cock for a moment. “Anko, ple-” Another smack quickly silenced him and made the prankster shudder, remembering to call her Mistress. “Mistress Anko, please! It was an accident, I swear! I didn’t mean to do anything to you!” Naruto could see the woman standing back up, an apologetic look on her face as she did, hope that this would end starting to fill him. “You’ve got to believe me…”   
  
“Alright, Naruto. If it really was an accident, I’ll cut you a deal. All you need to do is not say a word.” The woman gently tapped the prankster’s cheek and turned around, walking back toward the storage crate she kept around and flaunting her ass for him to see. “And I’ll have some fun with you my way while you do.~” Anko smirked as she started digging into the crate, looking around for two specific items she had in mind to play with Naruto and break him into her toy.

 

Naruto watches in confusion until he sees the woman pull out a strap-on, his eyes going wide as he wondered just what she was going to do with it. However, before he could say anything, the blonde watched his captor pull out a key and a chastity cage as well. In the back of his mind, it clicked that a key probably meant that his restraints were going to come off. All he needed was a single moment to run out of here. “Just.. What do you plan on doing with those…?”   
  
With a smile on her face, Anko didn’t bother to answer Naruto, making her way over to him and releasing his restraints. Of course, before he had a chance to run, the woman cuffed the boy’s hands behind his back and dragged him over to a bed that was in the room and forced him onto his back. “I thought I told you not to say a word, you little shit.” The purple-haired woman quickly cuffed Naruto’s wrists and ankles to the headboard above him, revealing his cock and balls and asshole to her. Without saying another word, the woman puts the cage around the young prankster’s cock, listening to him whine and struggle against his uncomfortable restraints.

 

With fear in his eyes and the realization that this wasn’t going to end well for him, Naruto watched as Anko pushed part of a double-sided ten-inch strap-on into herself, leaving another eight inches to push into him. “N-No… Please no…” The young man had no choice but to watch his mistress crawl over his body until the cock was in his face, immediately keeping his lips sealed tight to avoid having to feel the faux cock fill his mouth and throat. However, he was forced to feel the rubber member grind against his face when his mistress was just teasing him.

 

Of course, Anko wasn’t going to wait for Naruto’s permission to do this, grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth open before plunging the cock past his lips and into his throat. Over and over again, the purple-haired woman thrust in and out of the young man’s throat to lube her fake cock, a smile on her face and her gloved hand in his blonde locks. “How’s it feel, you little prankster? Having a real cock in your mouth. I bet you like it.~” However, she wasn’t expecting an answer from him, pulling the strap-on out of his mouth a moment later and watching it drip with his saliva. “Good. This should be plenty.~”

 

Naruto shuddered as he watched the woman move down his body, a smile on her face and the knowledge about what was happen running through his mind. The young man didn’t even speak as Anko grabbed onto his thighs and adjusted herself into a better position. However, the moment he felt the head of the fake member pressing against his tight asshole, he shook his head. “Please! Don’t do it! I swear, it was just an accident and I didn’t want to ruin anything! It had just been so long since I’ve done anything that I-” A sudden and loud scream of pain left the blonde’s lips as the cock pushed fully inside of him, sinking to the base and filling him completely.

 

Anko could only laugh as she began thrusting in and out of his tight hole with a smile, looking down to his caged cock and licking her lips at the sight of it being contained. “Even with the power of a fucking demon fox, you’re still as pathetic as you were as a child.~” The purple-haired woman didn’t hesitate to pick up the pace of her thrusts, looking down to see just where her strap-on was sinking into the young prankster. It made her heart skip a beat to see his useless cock locked up, causing her to reach down and move the cage from side to side, slapping his balls as she sank into his ass once again. “You’re such a worthless man, you know that? Tell me, are you enjoying the feeling of having a real cock fuck you like this?~”   
  
The young prankster couldn’t summon up the courage to say anything in response to the question, just forced to be on his back with an overbearing dominatrix pounding into him. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, the young man could feel something building up inside of him. Something he didn’t want and hoped wasn’t pleasure. Of course, with the faux cock quickly plunging in and out of his back door, he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t going to end until he gave into whatever blissful feeling came from this or he satisfied Anko.

 

It didn’t take long before Anko finally made the young blonde cum from the anal fucking, chuckling as his seed spilled out of the cage and onto her hand. “Well, what do we have here? Even if you can’t get hard, your body can’t lie. You enjoyed it enough to cum without even getting hard!~” The purple-haired woman quickly moved her cum-covered hand to his face, watching it drip from her fingers and palm onto his face. “Eat, you fucking slut.” Without waiting for him to open his mouth, the leather-clad woman pushed her hand past his lips, feeling his tongue do as she said and licking her hand clean.

 

Despite doing his best to keep Anko happy, a deep blush on his cheeks, Naruto could feel the cock inside of him continuing to move in and out of his back door. He could barely hear soft and blissful moans leaving the purple-haired woman as she continued to fuck him, his tongue now coated in his own cum as the hand returned from his mouth. Before he could say anything or try and spit the cum out of his mouth and nose, the woman’s hand quickly covered his lips, forcing him to swallow it down. He couldn’t say a thing as he watched Anko throw her head back in bliss, a loud moan leaving her.

 

Keeping her hand over Naruto’s mouth and nose, Anko reached orgasm, screaming in delight as her hips spasmed and shook from the overwhelming feeling. Slowly pulling the strap-on out of the young man’s asshole, the purple-haired woman watched his eyes flutter closed, a smile on her lips as he passed out right in front of her. “I think you’ve learned your lesson. As well as something new about yourself. You enjoy being fucked in the ass like a true slut.~” The young woman gently tapped the blonde’s cheek with her hand before getting off the bed, leaving him restrained on the bed. “I think I’ll leave you here for a bit.”


End file.
